A Ripple in Time
by Psychotic Bookworm
Summary: Crossover with Inuyasha. During a field trip, Umi's soul was transported 500 years in the past where she is reborn, without her memories, as Naraku's detachment.


Just to let you know, this is based on a weird dream I had.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Magic Knight Rayearth or anything else you recognize. Also, season 2 of MKR hasn't happened yet.

_Italics _ thoughts

"Quotation marks" someone speaking

Chapter 1-The Experiment

"Kukukuku…"

The man couldn't stop himself; he chuckled as he viewed a group of schoolgirls from Kanna's mirror. Naraku's face twisted to an evil expression as he watched one schoolgirl in particular, a teenaged human female. His eyes analyzed every movement the girl made. Something about the way she held herself made her seem different from the rest of the giggling brats.

"Yes," Naraku muttered to himself, "she'll do nicely for the experiment." He smirked, "So the little miko thought that she could keep her home a secret from me, did she? Thought she could protect her precious family." He started giggling to himself, his amusement growing with each passing second. After all, if his experiment was a success, then it wouldn't be long until her entire family would be under his control. Then she would be able to relate to that demon exterminator. Oh, he couldn't wait until he saw the miko's expression. Within minutes, the gloomy mansion was filled with Naraku's maniacal laughter.

Umi stared at her surroundings without really seeing them.

She was lagging behind the rest of her classmates, not paying attention to the tour guide. A month ago she would have been either complaining about the field trip or chatting with her classmates, but ever since Cephiro-

Umi sighed. It's been a whole month, but the pain was still there. She had many sleepless nights, thinking and dreaming about Cephiro. She was worrying her parents, which made Umi feel awful. Even though they though it was just boy problems, they still worried. _I wish I could tell them, but they wouldn't believe me. Even if they did believe me, they wouldn't understand. No one would understand, except Fuu and Hikaru…_

Umi was pulled out of her self-pity when she realized that she had walked up to a shed.

_How did I get here? _she wondered. _Oh well, I'd better get back to-_ Her train of thought was abruptly cut off when her arms slid open the door, and her legs walked into the shed without her consent. This briefly brought back the old Umi, the Umi before Cephiro. _How dare my body move without my permission! Wait a minute. Body + moving – permission not good._

For some reason, Umi had no control over her body; she couldn't even shout for help. She could only watch helplessly as she walked down the steps only to halt in front of a well. She couldn't even jump in surprise and astonishment when the well started to radiate an eerie blue glow.

By now, Umi was (get ready for the understatement of the year) scared. _This is not happening! There is no way this is happening! How could this be happening? Maybe this is all just a dream? Yes, of course, this is just a dream! Wells don't just spontaneously glow blue! _

Suddenly, the blue light grew darker, as if tainted by something. This passed unnoticed by Umi, who was too busy attempting to wake herself up. However, the light started to grow and, slowly, overwhelmed her sight.

Umi had no idea why this was happening. She didn't know why wells would glow blue. All she knew was that something bad was going to happen and it had something to do with that stupid well. _Aaaah! Bad light! Go away! Leave me alone! Help! Hikaru! Fuu! Someone help!_

_Umi?_

Hikaru looked around her classroom, confused. She could have sworn that she had just heard Umi calling for help. However, no one else gave any sign of hearing anything out of the ordinary. Her classmates continued nodding off to sleep while the teacher droned on.

_It was probably just my imagination. _Hikaru sighed and looked at the picture she was currently doodling. It was a picture of Mokona with Rayearth. She felt the familiar pang of sorrow she felt whenever she thought of Cephiro. Hikaru sighed again. Yes, it probably was just her imagination

_But why would I imagine Umi calling for help?_

That question nagged at her thoughts throughout the school day until, finally, when Hikaru returned home, she grabbed the phone and dialed Umi's number. Unfortunately, the voice that answered wasn't Umi's.

"This is the Ryuuzaki household. Who is calling?"

"Um, this is Hikaru. May I speak to Umi-chan?" Hikaru politely inquired.

"Are you one of her friends?

Hikaru nodded. "Yes!"

"But you haven't heard?"

Hikaru blinked. "Heard what?" She didn't think she liked where this conversation was heading.

There was a pause, then- "Umi… fell into a coma. The doctors aren't sure if she'll ever wake up.

Naraku observed as Kanna, with a Shikon shard embedded in her mirror, directed the stubborn soul to its new body, a shapeless pile of flesh. The soul struggled with Kanna. It did not want a new body; it wanted its old one. However, after a few moments Kanna forced the soul into the pile of flesh. As the soul reluctantly settled in, it shifted its new body into one similar to its old host. Within a few minutes, the pile of flesh resembled a sleeping Umi Ryuuzaki except for one tiny detail: her ears. Instead of normal, round, human ears, there were pointed, elf-like ears.

Naraku nodded in satisfaction. Phase one of the experiment was completed.


End file.
